


gaiqu b support

by sugarandvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, comedic dick discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid
Summary: a gaiqu b-support i wrote a long time ago.





	gaiqu b support

Lon'qu: ...

  
Gaius: Silent treatment as always, brownie?

  
Lon'qu: If you can't remember my name, you don't get to speak to me.

  
Gaius: I can remember your name. I just choose not to use it. You should feel honoured, anyway- brownies are one of the best foods in the world.

  
Lon'qu: And? My name is Lon'qu, call me Lon'qu. Really, I don't have time for your frivolous nicknames.

  
Gaius: Jeez, who shoved a lance up your ass? Chill, it's only a nickname, doesn't mean anything.

  
Lon'qu: Still. My name is Lon'qu. Nobody has shoved a lance up... there, and I'd suggest you're a little politer with that language unless you find something else up your "there" too.

  
Gaius: Oh, you have NO idea how wrong that sounded just then.

  
Lon'qu: That's because you're a filthy minded child on too much sugar.

  
Gaius: Anything I haven't heard before?

  
Lon'qu: I have nothing left to say to you. Goodbye.

  
Gaius: Hey, wait!

  
Lon'qu:... What is it? Did you actually need me for something?

  
Gaius: You aren't supposed to just leave like that. We're supposed to keep on going at eachother for ages. That's how it works.

  
Lon'qu: I've never heard of something so ridiculous. Stop wasting my time, unless you have something important to say to me.

  
Gaius:... Fine, leave. It doesn't matter.

  
Lon'qu: You're an unusual man, Gaius. But I'll happily take that order from you.

  
Gaius: ...He really is a mystery, isn't he?


End file.
